Arkham Knight Batman
Arkham Knight Batman is a 4 Star base Agility Class, Legendary Hero. Acquiring The Platinum Chest has a 0.75% chance of yielding him. The Hero Chest has a 0.34% chance of yielding Shards of Legendary Heores. The Premium Hero Chest has a 0.46% chance of yielding Shards of Legendary Heores. The Ultimate Arkham Knight Batman Chest has a 5% chance of yielding his Shards, but it is not specified how many. He is also obtainable via various hero chests with a relatively small drop rate (e.g. 0.12% from Hero Chest, 0.46% from Vigilante Chest), but he can be found in almost any of them. Description "Batman grants his teammates the ability to gain health and power by defeating an opponent. He boosts the defense and health of Tech and Agility teammates. He can interrupt Metahuman Specials." Strategy Use him as the damage character on you team as he does massive amounts of damage when equipped with full set of gear. He also benefits your entire team with his passive. Since he inherently gives all Agility and Tech class heroes (including himself) a massive defense buff, he can forgo almost any optional defence from his gear and talents and instead focus on offence. When a Metahuman opponent uses a special on him while he has Freeflow Counter available, Arkham Knight Batman interrupts them, taking no damage, and summons a swarm of bats briefly that stuns them. Fear Multi-Takedown benefits anyone on Arkham Knight Batman's team when they deal a KO blow. This applies even when Batman himself has been KO'ed. Due to his gigantic Defense and Health buffs to Tech and Agility teammates (including himself), teams with him are often nigh-unkillable within the time limit to all but the most powerful and specialized teams. Interactions Good with *'Sub-Zero': Just like any teammate, his clones can heal and gain power from Fear Multi-Takedown if Arkham Knight Batman is on Sub-Zero's team. However, even if Sub-Zero creates an Agility or Tech clone, they do not seem to gain defence or health from WayneTech. Good against *'Metahuman class heroes': Due to Freeflow Counter. Countered by *'Justice League Cyborg' and Justice League Aquaman: This classic duo is very effective against Arkham Knight Batman, due to the former's massive basic damage boost and the latter's armor-pierce on basics, for the whole Justice League team. Cyborg also gains power from Stun Bomb, even when blocked. **'Mythic Wonder Woman' and BvS Superman: They benefit from the aforementioned effects, and have a special block ability that can block any of Arkham Knight Batman's attacks and reflect damage back (except supermove). *'Sub-Zero': Arkham Knight Batman's team cannot gain health and power KO'ing enemy Sub-Zero's clones. A Metahuman clone created by Sub-Zero will be affected by Freeflow Counter, however. Abilities Passives * Passive 1: WAYNETECH ** "Batman and his teammates deal increased hazard damage. Tech and Agility heores gain increased defense and health when they enter combat." *** +20% / +100% team's Hazard and Hazard DoT Damage *** +20% / +60% Defense for Tech and Agility teammates *** +25% / +125% Health for Tech and Agility teammates * Passive 2: FEAR MULTI-TAKEDOWN ** "Batman or any teammate regenerates health and power when knocking out an opponent." *** 1 / 3 Power bars gained *** 10% / 30% Health regenerated * Passive 3: FREEFLOW COUNTER ** "The Arkham Knight can interrupt and counterattack Specials from Metahuman opponents, leaving them stunned for a few seconds." *** 1-5 second stun *** 1-3 Counterattacks per battle Specials * Special 1: WHEEL KICKS ** "Bruce performs a close quartet of kicks that stagger back his opponent." *** 352 Damage ***Automatically perform Critical Hits against Stunned opponents. * Special 2: STUN BOMBS ** "Hazard Damage: Batman deploys a smoke bomb on the ground. Opponents caught in its blast are briefly stunned and suffer hazard damage." *** 2 second stun *** 53 Hazard Damage *** 476 Damage *** 50% Chance to affect Raid Bosses * Special 3: WINGED AVENGER ** Batman unleashes a masterful string of melee strikes ***Automatically performs Critical Hits against Stunned opponents. Supermove *KNIGHT OF THE ECLIPSE **"The Dark Knight brings unyielding vengeance from the skies." ***2,816 Damage ***+20% Damage for the duration of the battle Acquiring Gear Gear is obtained through the achievement 'Legendary Acquisition' after obtaining the character in a chest. Gear Set Bonus A Gear bonus is when the character has a number of gears equipped out of five total gears that the character can have on at once. The character gains a bonus for having it equipped. Basic Attacks Play Style Stat Construction Team Construction Versus Trivia *He was the first Legendary character to be released. *He is based on the version of Batman as portrayed in the video game, Batman: Arkham Knight. His name causes confusion among players and even the developers (as seen in the description for his Freeflow Counter passive). Unfamiliar with that game, they refer to him as "Arkham Knight". "Arkham Knight" is actually the antagonist of that game, who is revealed to be Jason Todd, better known as Red Hood in Injustice 2. *His first passive shares the same name as the passive of Arkham Knight Batman on the first Injustice Mobile game, although the effects are completely different. *Winged Avenger, his Special 3, shares the same name as Arkham Origins Batman's Special 2 in the first Injustice Mobile game. *He used to have the highest minimum Attack (352) in the game. He also used to have the highest minimum Threat (7976), and minimum health (2200), prior to being surpassed by Darkseid. *He was released with 1 passive and was later refactored to have 3, while his stats were massively buffed and his class changed from Tech to Agility. *The animation of the Freeflow Counter is almost identical to Batman Ninja Batman's special 1, Bat Swarm, except that the former does not move. *Upon his refactor, Fear Multi-Takedown allowed his team to gain power and health KOing summoned units (e.g. Sub-Zero clones). At some point (at or before 3.1) this was removed. Category:Batman Category:Legendary Category:Agility class Category:Tech class Category:Heroes Category:Injustice 2 Mobile Category:Metahuman class Category:Advantage